


Holiday Advent Ficlets

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Shameless Smut, Smut, Winter, prompts, winter themed stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: A couple winter-themed ficlets done for an event on Idol Fanfic Hell discord.1. RubyLeah Skiing (335 words)2. Nico is Alone for a Moment (636 words)3. YohaMaru Sick Yohane (309 words)4. SetsuKasu Decorate a tree (119 words with emotes)5. RubyLeah Snow (565) (NSFW!!!)6. NozoNico Santa Outfit (888 words) (NSFW!!!)
Relationships: Kazuno Leah/Kurosawa Ruby, Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko, Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. RubyLeah go skiing (335 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is trying her rubesty to ski. Leah is unamused.

Ruby slowly pushed forward, gloved hands clenching her ski poles. She was descending downhill at a snail's pace, unwilling to give up control for a moment. Leah meanwhile was running circles around the girl. 

"You can't learn like that," she said, sliding up to Ruby. "We're not even on the hard hills yet."

Ruby laughed.

"Leah-chan handles snow so beautifully. You look so elegant with your skis."

Leah turned away, scoffing. She was acting pouty, but anyone who knew her well enough could tell she was pleased with the compliment.

"I didn't choose to be comfortable with it. You have to be. If you're not prepared, snow will ruin more than your morning."

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"Ever heard of people getting stuck in their homes because the snow piled up so high it blocked their doors? People die in the snow. It's dangerous, you have to be careful." Leah stood tall, her serious tone and expression making her look very mature. "That's what onee-chan told me."

"Ehehe... but it's not dangerous here right?"

Leah shrugged. "If you're being careful."

"That's scary! I'm glad I don't live in a place where - Wah!" Ruby tripped, her skis having hit a small bump in the snow. She fell forward, but Ruby's pace had been so slow that she had plenty of time to drop the poles and put her hands forward onto the ground. She hit the ground like a potato, to the sound of Leah laughing.

"You really aren't good at this huh?"

"Pigi..."

Strong arms grabbed Ruby and pulled her up. She looked to Leah, who was smiling brilliantly.

"Your way isn't working, so try mine. We'll get you skiing in no time," Leah promised.

Ruby gulped. Even if she knew it didn't hurt her, falling always shook her senses. She looked down the hill, playing through scenarios where she would be put into danger. She turned to Leah, eyes pleading.

"Can you hold my hand?"

Leah sighed.

"If you think it will help."


	2. Nico is Alone for a Moment (636 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is alone in the clubroom, and remembers how she used to be.

Nico pushed her way through the crowds of people in the school's hallway, holding tightly onto her bag. Classes had just ended, and the masses had been released to do as they please after school. Nico had stepped out of class as soon as the bell rang, knowing Nozomi and Eli would make a stop before heading for Muse's clubroom. Time away from that pair was always welcome to Nico.

Having pushed her way all throughout the halls, Nico finally reached the clubroom. She was shocked to find the door locked upon trying to open it. Normally there were a few people in before her.

"Rin? Hanayo?" Nico called. Luckily she was still the club's president and had a key.

The room lights were off when she entered, a rare sight these days. Moving towards the head of the table, Nico pulled out her phone and opened the Muse group chat. She plopped herself in line of sight of the door and scrolled through. After a few minutes of casual conversation, Nico was utterly confused. Where did everyone go? They had practice today! Was Nico the only one taking this idol thing seriously?!

Nico leaned back in her chair, putting her phone down. She stretched, hearing the sounds of her bones cracking. A familiar feeling crept up on her. A twinge of nostalgia. Of course, Nico was used to being alone. She used to have her own routine and everything. Singing practice. Smile practice. She did running practice once, but she hated it. She was already small and cute, she didn't need to be an athlete on top of it all.

Nico had spent so long doing that. Thinking back, she could barely remember anything from that time. How long? Over a year, since the last one left? But Nico had her dream, and even if she was alone she wanted to keep chasing that dream. Even if nobody stood next to her, Nico believed she could be an idol someday.  
[10:38 PM]  
When she thought about it, it was funny. She had been alone like this for more than a year. So why was it that being alone was bothering her so much all of a sudden?

Nico was crying. That's no good. The others would come... right? Nico pulled up her phone, but it was hard to see. Nobody had sent anything. They were coming, right? She wanted to text them, but something was stopping her. She didn't see anyone online. The nasty feeling was building inside her.

She was alone. 

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Before giving Nico the dignity to wipe her nose, a gaggle of idiots walked into the room.

"Nico-chan! Sorry we're late!" Honoka yelled. "Wait, are you crying?" Umi smacked her in the back of the head.

"Have some tact!"

"Ow! Umi-chan, that hurt!"

"Eh? She is, nya!" Rin called. She and Kotori had stepped closer, Kotori pulling out something from her purse. A tissue. From behind, Hanayo was wide-eyed and sweating.

"W-w-what's wrong?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. Stop crowding her, you idiots," Maki yelled. She pulled Rin back, and Kotori dropped the tissue to follow. Nico was hastily scrubbing her face against the leather of her bag and could be nothing but grateful as Maki pulled everyone to the opposite side of the room. 

Nico crossed her arms, choosing not to look at the group. So rude! Nico was having a sad moment to herself!

"Stop staring! We have practice you know!"

"Right, everyone get changed!" Umi said, clapping loudly. She drew attention to herself. Everyone stepped out, but all of them spared a glance in Nico's direction.

Nico sniffed, now taking the tissue and wiping her nose. She'll tell them all how much they mean to her someday, for saving her from those lonely days.


	3. YohaMaru Sick Yohane (309 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yohane is sick. Hanamaru visits

The doorbell rang, causing earsplitting damage to Yohane's skull. Yoshiko let out a soft whimper, grabbing the pillow to cover her ears. It felt hot and stuffy under the covers; her forehead had been on fire all day.

She had woken up that morning feeling like trash. Her mom had graciously allowed her to stay home from school, but it hasn't done her much good so far. Skipping classes was nice and all, but Yoshiko wished there wasn't so much pain involved.

The doorbell rang again. Thankfully her mom opened the door this time.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, zura!" 

Despite being in a different room, Yoshiko heard their conversation loud and clear. She recognized that voice of course. A sick visit? Yoshiko had never had a friend visit her before. How did Hanamaru even know where she lives?

"Are you..."

"Zura? Do you remember me?!"

"Hana... Pana..?"

"I am Hanamaru, zura!" Hanamaru sounded absolutely delighted. Good for her, but Yoshiko was still suffering! If Hanamaru wanted to make friends with her mom do so quietly.

"Hanamaru-chan! It's so nice to see you after all these years. I didn't know you and Yoshiko reconnected."

"Speaking of, where is she zura?"

"Oh she'll be so happy you came. She's just in that room."

Too soon for Yoshiko's heart to prepare, footsteps shuffled to her door. Yoshiko considered moving some of the chips and crap off of her bed, but her arms felt too heavy under the blanket. The darkness of the room screamed in agony when invaded by the deadly hallway lights. Yoshiko's eyes were forced open, finding Hanamaru was standing next to her bed.

"Wow. You play games even when you're sick huh zura?"

Yoshiko scowled. "How dare you enter my domain, little demon."

"I'm invading to spread the gospel of sweet potato soup and porridge. Want some, zura?"

"...yes please."


	4. SetsuKasu Decorate a tree (119 words with emotes)

The tree is done!

Not yet! You have to put this!

ta-da! It's a Kasumi charm!

Oh wow.

There are charms for everyone!

Put mine in the middle.

Or here I'll do it.

...

Umm... Kasumi-chan?

Don't say anything

Okay...

I uhh didn't realize but the two of us-

It looks fine

At least Rina didn't decorate it.

I think this Christmas tree is very special to us.

The unique design really puts emphasis on the bottom of the tree

Which shows all of us!

So I like it a lot

...

Thanks Setsuna

Wow who hung all the ornaments on the bottom of the tree?

The top half looks so weird!

Is it cause you two are so short?

AAAAAHHH


	5. RubyLeah Snow (565) (NSFW!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah goes out into the snow naked.
> 
> Exhibitionism.

Leah stepped out into the snow, not a stitch on clothing on her body. The sun was out and shining, but Leah didn't see anyone around. She walked straight onto the white sheets, letting the cold chill her toes. Her nipples were hard, but otherwise, there was little noticeable effect on her body. Leah turned to her girlfriend Ruby, who was watching at the door of the cafe Leah and Sarah lived in.

"See, I'm fine. Told you," Leah said triumphantly.

"Wow, you're actually naked in the snow."

Leah scoffed. 

"I grew up in it. It doesn't bother me."

Ruby stepped forward, looking at Leah with wide-eyed amazement. Leah wasn't alien to having an audience be amazed at her skills, but every time it happened she loved it. She stretched out to act nonchalant, jutting her chest forward to Ruby's attention.

"Hmm. Are you sure about that, Leah-chan?"

Ruby pinched Leah's nipples. Leah squeaked and then turned back and forth to see if anyone was around. No one was, but that didn't change the dangerous situation she was in.

"W-whaAT?!" Leah yelped at the bold maneuver. 

"It bothers this part of you," she whispered. "Can I touch you?"

"You already are," Leah said, half pouting. Ruby took this as acceptance and moved her mouth down to Leah's chest. Her warm tongue grazed Leah's nipple, taking advantage of their sensitive state.  
"Leah... is this part cold?" Ruby asked. Her hand traveled down Leah's body, lower and lower until it was hovering over Leah's snatch. The naked girl felt her face scrunch up on its own.

"I told you, I'm not cold."

That is what she said, but the contrast between Ruby's warm hands and the chill winds meant that no matter how much cold resistance she had, Leah was weak to Ruby's touch. Her girlfriend gave her nothing but light feathery touches and tugs on her breasts, while Ruby's other hand refrained from stimulating the lower areas.. Leah unconsciously jut her hips forward, pushing her clit into the back of her girlfriend's hand. She hated how needy she felt.

Ruby's index finger began to trace the outside of Leah's labia, and her other hand went to a spot on Leah's arm that both of them knew about. Everyone knew Leah strong girl, but she was weak if you found the right areas. Areas she, in order to build her and Ruby's relationship, had shown Ruby. And Ruby was going to tease Leah to the edge of orgasm at this rate.

"Ruby..." Leah whimpered, almost ready to beg. 

"Should I... warm you up Leah-chan?"

"Are you really going to torture your girlfriend like this?" She yelled. Ruby smiled.

A finger entered her cunt. Then two. Then one, Ruby's thumb, pressed against her clit. Having already been horny, Leah began to feel dizzy. All at once, Leah's body lost balance as her nether region was assaulted. She grabbed onto Ruby's coated shoulders, iron gripped down as the pleasure filled her mind.

It wasn't long before orgasm struck. Leah came to Ruby's fingers, leaning in to feel Ruby's warmth while the cold ate her back. Ruby maintained her pace, letting Leah ride it out before coming to a stop. The two moved back inside, shoulders touching the whole way.

"That was great," Ruby mumbled. "Next time I should bring a leash."

"Hey?! Ask me first before thinking something weird!"


	6. NozoNico Santa Outfit (888 words) (NSFW!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi is there to pick Nico up on a bad day.
> 
> Futanari Nozomi.

Nico opened the door to her apartment. Her day had been absolutely miserable. Nico wanted to do nothing but pass out. Lucky for her, when she turned the lights on she found a familiar face on her favorite armchair ready to spoil her.

"Want to sit in Santa's lap Nicocchii?"

Nozomi was dressed in a sexy Santa-themed outfit. Her enormous chest was barely covered by a fluffy red top that left her underboobs exposed. Her skirt wasn't long enough to sit on, so a generous amount of skin was available for Nico's tired eyes, including a special snake peeking out the bottom. Nico stepped up to her girlfriend, arms crossed.

"...so what? Are you supposed to be my present?"

Nozomi giggled.

"Nicocchii, I'm Santa this year! I'm here to give you a present!" Nozomi pulled up her skirt, letting her tool out into the open. Knowing her girlfriend, Nico suspected she had been thinking about this all day. When Nozomi spoke, it was with a classic smug grin, the kind of grin one wore when they knew they had already won. "Let me spoil you today."

Nico, for all her angry gremlin powers, couldn't find it in her to say no. Nozomi looked extremely inviting, with just enough skin to show to make it sexy.

"Only you could do something like this?" Nico said, though her wide smile betrayed the insult it was meant to be. She couldn't linger on her day knowing she had someone like Nozomi waiting for her. But...

"I'm a little tired, so let me lead."

Nozomi shook her head. "If you're tired, all the more reason for me to-"

Nico put a finger to her lover's lips. Message sent, message received, Nozomi put her hands down and gave Nico full control. Confident in her own abilities, Nico's other hand went down to Nozomi's cock. She began stroking it gently, getting it harder. 

Wordlessly, Nico climbed up onto Nozomi's lap. Their height difference hadn't changed at all since high school, with Nozomi towering over Nico like one of those "ara ara" milfs that are all over anime nowadays. Nico couldn't deny Nozomi's tits were a huge part of her charm and wasted no time planting her head in them.

Nozomi was never going to stay a passive participant, and she made sure to squeeze her glorious Santa-top clad chest around Nico's face. With the upper hand, she flipped Nico around so that they were spooning in the chair with Nozomi leaning as far back as she could. The shorts Nico was wearing left her entire legs exposed. Nozomi's cock was placed between Nico's bare thighs, something Nico was quick to take advantage of.

"Oh! Nicocchi~!" Nozomi moaned as her lover squeezed down. Nico was starting to get wet down there as well. Her bare thighs were just the appetizer, but Nico had gone too far to stop here. As Nozomi's cock rolled between her thighs, Nico had to take this chance and tease her.

"You're such a slut, dressing up as Santa like this?" Nico reached back and grabbed the handfuls of boobs surrounding her head. "What would Maki say?" She asked.

Nozomi's breathing was weak, she was clearly very horny. Something about the way her lover's member twitch told Nico it was going to blow. This got Nico to panic, she was still wearing her work clothes!

Nico dropped the cock from her thighs; allowing her the space to stand up. Knowing there was a juicy woman waiting to fuck, she practically ripped off her jacket, and Nozomi managed to sneak a hand to pull her shorts off. The clothes got flung to the side, likely forgotten until the next laundry day.

Nico sat back down, her bare thighs once again taking position around Nozomi's meaty shaft. Now Nico's pussy lips were kissing it. Nico thrust forward, rubbing ass into the fabric of Nozomi's skirt. Nozomi's top had also come off, so Nico's head rested on her lover's chest.

"Niccochi..." Nozomi moaned her name so sweetly. If only Nozomi acted like this more often. She was thrusting now, desperate to get off. Nico was feeling it too of course. The friction between them was intense and the ecstasy was driving her up a wall. 

It was impossible to be this close to Nozomi's nearly naked body and not be aroused. Nico squeezed her hands tightly on some part of Nozomi's body. The softness of her body, her boobs, and her thighs was all beyond the level of a normal woman. She was in heaven wrapped around Nozomi, and in the center of it all was Nozomi's throbbing cock ready to burst.

Nozomi came instantly, spraying hot semen all over Nico's legs and belly. Nico herself was barely tired now, but she worked to help Nozomi get off. A bit of the spunk hit Nico's chin, and in her lust, she picked it up with her finger and licked it. 

When Nozomi was done, she stopped for only a moment. 

"Okay, that was your go. Now it's my turn!"

Sex with Nozomi was always a marathon. The bigger woman grabbed Nico and pulled her upward, placing her cock in line with Nico's pussy. Before Nico could say anything witty, she was plunged down.

**Author's Note:**

> The discord is a public server, come hang out (if you're 16+)  
> Idol Fanfic Hell: <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


End file.
